Klaine Week 2013
by Rose235b
Summary: My celebration of The Klaine Week 2013! Day 4, Thursday, Naughty/Nice on my profile! Day 7, Sunday, Reunion!
1. Day 1, Monday, Early Klaine

AN: Wow, I'm doing it. Klaine Week 2013, here I come! You can also found me on tumblr: rose235b

* * *

Kurt wakes up on March 16th from the best dream he ever had. Blaine, his roommate, his best friend, the guy he's been crushing on since_forever_, Blaine Anderson came up to him, gave him a romantic speech about his feelings and then kissed him, _twice_, on the mouth.

But yeah, it was just a dream, like the hundreds before, about a boy he'll never have.

Kurt rolls a bit in his bed, refusing to open his eyes. That dream was _perfect_ and so, _so _realistic and Kurt found himself wishing for it to be true.

But yeah, it was just a dream.

He frowns when his knee bumps into something hard and _auch_ it must have been his laptop. He turns around and curls up into the warmth next to him and squeezes his eyes shut. _Come one, just five more minutes._

Wait. Something is wrong here.

One, Kurt never slept with his laptop. He rarely even used it in his bed. Only when he wanted to watch a movie with his girls at one of their sleepovers.

Two, the warmth smelt like cologne, hair gel and _boy_. And it's not like Kurt is a creeper and whenever he stumbled upon Blaine's article of clothing he sniffed it, but they hugged a lot, and Blaine smelled _exactly _like that.

Kurt's eyes opened immadently and he fund himself clutching Blaine's T-shirt and nosing at the boy's neck.

Not that he was complaining, but what the…

Blaine groaned quietly and Kurt froze. He breathed a sigh of relief when Blaine just sighed, wrapped his arm around his waist and snored adorably.

Okay, what happened last night.

Kurt willed his sleepy brain to function normally and it hit him.

For the first time in his life, he wasn't dreaming.

Blaine gave him a romantic speech, kissed him, _twice_, and after that they watched _When Harry Met Sally _on Kurt's laptop in Kurt's bed, Kurt reciting meg Ryan's lines while Blaine struggled through Billy Crystal's lines with a smile, admitting that after Valentines day fiasco he watched it every weekend.

Kurt kissed him in response.

They must have felt asleep during the movie, because Kurt was still in his jeans – because there was _no way_ he was wearing the uniform more then absolutely necessary – and Blaine was _in his bed_.

Thank god it was Saturday and thanks to Jeff's inability to wake up before noon on weekends Warbler practice was at three. Kurt glanced at his alarm clock.

8:30 am.

He smiled, closed his eyes again and relaxed in his boyfriend's – _OMG I have a boyfriend, have to call Mercedes later_ – arms.

He could definitely get used to his dreams becoming a reality every once in a while.


	2. Day 2, Tuesday, SkankBadboy AU

**AN: OMG thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed and/or favorited. Just know that I love you.**

**Oh, and this is why this story is T rated.**

**Once again, thank you so much.**

* * *

Blaine wasn't one to fall for badboys. It was cliché beyond belief, so when his sister, Rachel, announced at breakfast that Finn's stepbrother got finally released from juvie, he didn't think much of it.

He should have, cause he for sure wasn't ready for _that_.

He was just opening his locker to put his books in when he felt a warm, _unwelcomed _hand on his butt.

"Sebastian, I told you, _leave me alone_."

Instead of Sebastian's usual cocky tone, a high, a bit raspy voice answered him.

"I don't know who the fuck this Sebastard you talk about is, but looking at this ass, I don't blame him for not leaving you alone babe."

Blaine froze, feeling the hand move up and around, stopping on his stomach.

"Damn, I'm sure you'd be a great fuck, baby. I can sense kinky inside under your innocent schoolboy façade."

_It's not much of an act - I just am innocent._

"C-could you, m-maybe… Not touch me in the hallway, please?"

"You want to move this somewhere more private, then?"

"I-I'd rather not."

He turns around and meets the most expressive, colorful, _beautiful_ eyes looking at him with want.

"But babe, you can't possibly wear red pants and then refuse to give me any. There's a rule like that somewhere, I'm sure."

Blaine feels his cheeks heat up and he's sure they match his pants right now. He takes his chance to look at the boy in front of him.

Tight, black jeans. White undershirt with a black leather-jacket over it. Earrings and a brow piercing. And _fuck_, is that eyeliner?

There, right in front of him, is Kurt Hummel, the boy who just got out of juvie, and mere seconds before had his hands on Blaine's body.

And really, when Rachel mentioned him at breakfast, he imagined another Puck, not a _gorgeous, _apparently _gay _guy.

"I-I…"

"What do you say, you think this through and I'll meet you in the boy's bathroom on the second floor…" Kurt glances at his timetable, neatly taped to his locker's door and smirks. "At lunch."

And then Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's body, squeezes his butt and kisses him, full of heat and tongue and _oh God so good_.

Too soon, Kurt's mouth and hands are gone and Blaine blinks his eyes open to see Kurt walking away and throwing him a wink over his shoulder before turning right. Blaine takes a deep breath through his nose and he's hit with the smell of cologne, cigarettes and something else.

And really, it's no surprise when after English he turns the other way and instead of walking towards cafeteria, he finds his legs leading him to the bathroom.

But he's not falling for a badboy. No way.


	3. Day 3, Wednesday, Fairytale AU

A/N: So this one was hard. And it got plotty. And I'll explain the ending at the bottom. Once again, thanks for all the favorites, reviews and follows.

* * *

On a warm, May afternoon through a far away kingdom's land traveled a message – young Queen Elisabeth gave birth to a healthy prince named Kurt and the king invited all the fairies in the kingdom to bless the young prince and his mother.

The same evening, King Burt's castle was filled to the brims with it's fabulous guests. Every fairy living in the kingdom arrived with bright smiles and presents.

Up first came Rachel, the fairy of music. She gave the young Prince clear, high voice, perfect for singing and beautiful like no other (except her own, of course). Quinn, the fairy of beauty, gave Kurt irresistible charm. Sugar, the fairy of wealth, showered baby Kurt with gifts of welfare and luck. Lauren, the fairy of misbehavior gave him intelligent mind and snarky attitude, to accompany with Santana's, fairy's of strength, gift of witty comebacks and strong, but lean build. Queen Elisabeth didn't know if she should be angry or grateful.

Finally, Brittany, the fairy of happiness, Unique, the fairy of courage, Tina, the fairy of individuality, and Mercedes, the fairy of fashion carried over a new, huge book in a dark brown leather cover.

Queen Elisabeth, curious about it's content, opened the book and gasped at the sheer beauty of it. It was full of stories.

And oh, what a book it was! The colorful pictures on every second page seemed to live in their own world, following the story line When Elisabeth touched her fingertips to one of the pictures, she gasped, not seeing the happy faces of her husband, son and their respectful guests. Instead, she found herself surrounded by a green forest, with the book still in her hand. But, when her hand slipped from the picture, she found herself back on her throne.

"It's a magical book, your majesty" Brittany smiled brightly, delicately touching the leather cover. "We made it together for you and Prince Kurt, so you could live the adventures you normally just read about."

Elisabeth wiped of a single tear that escaped her bright eyes, touched by the gesture.

"Every year we'll gather on little Prince's birthday and each will add a story, so you can enjoy as many of them as possible" Unique's smile rivaled Brittany's.

"For now, there are only four of them" Tina shrugged. "We'd write more of them, but the pictures are the tricky part."

"Even the most powerful of fairies would have a difficulty with them" Mercedes sighed. "There's a piece of really old magic in this book. We're delighted you like it, your highness."

"Thank you so much, girls" Queen Elisabeth gathered the tiny women in her arms and hugged them, before turning towards her husband. "Oh, Burt, he's going to love it twice as much as me, I'm sure!"

"Just remember" Tina waved her finger in front of her, a smile on her face.

"Try to avoid starting one story and then jumping to another" Unique flew towards the door. "Take care of yourself, Queen Elisabeth."

And like that, they disappeared.

*/*

Each passing year, on Prince Kurt's birthday, Tina, Brittany, Unique and Mercedes would show up with their stories written on white paper, put one piece of paper on a blank page of Kurt's book after another and stand in a circle around the book, wave their wands and say spell after spell in ancient language that Kurt didn't understand. After a while the fairies would take deep breaths and lay around for a bit, to regain their powers.

Kurt, as his mother predicted, fell in love with the world of stories. He sighed whenever he had to let go of the colorful pictures at the end of each story, when the world around him stopped and it's bright colors dulled.

After his mother's death he found himself falling into the world of stories more and more, often disappearing for the whole day. Whenever the day of his birthday came, he'd touch the new, beautiful pictures as soon as he could, the breathtaking stories becoming more and more enchanting with each passing year, maturing just like him.

But, on his seventeen birthday, before the four fairies could perform their spells, his father announced something that changed Kurt's life forever.

Kurt's hand was promised to a young, handsome man, Sir Sebastian Smythe.

He felt like his world collapsed. How could his father chose a husband, the man he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with, for Kurt, not even asking for his opinion on the matter.

After Mercedes hugged him and wished him happy birthday, he snatched the book from the round table in the library and opened it to see one of the new stories.

_The Tale Of Actor Who's Family Came In Between Him And His Dreams,_

_Written With Care By The Fairy Of Courage, Unique_

Kurt smiled at the first picture, a young boy, couple of years younger than him, with a small child in his arms, surely his sibling.

The boy raised his pale hand and laid it flat on the picture, the familiar pull of appearing in the world he felt he belonged to comforting him in that moment. He needed a way to get out and forget.

When he opened his eyes once again, he found himself standing on a street, women with their children and servants passing him, carrying fresh fruit and vegetables.

"Blaine, come on, mother wants us to help selling! You know how father gets when she won't bring at least five more coins then the day before."

Kurt turned around and there he was, the boy from the picture, tugging along his younger brother, whose wild curls got in the way of his eyes, causing him to trip on little rocks.

"I'm trying, Coop, but my hair are to long again."

"How is that possible" Coop turned to Blaine, eyes wide. "I swear mother cut it a week ago!"

"Maybe my hair are magical" Blaine's head turned upwards, his curls falling and revealing huge, curious golden eyes. "Like all the fairy's in momma's stories."

"I highly doubt it."

"Cooper! Blaine! Get over here!" A small woman shouted from one of the vegetable stands, waving her hand towards the boys. "I swear, one day…"

"I know, I know" Cooper sighed. "One day we'll be so late the day will already end before we get out of bed. We already established that, mother."

"Oh, boy, you should get your head out of the clouds, before it gets any bigger and covers the sun" Cooper's mother waved her finger at him, her voice and face nothing but stern. "You should find yourself a job, not sit around those- those _artists _all day and hang on those loafer's every word!"

Cooper sighed, already used to his mother's complaining and turned to a client.

The sand laying on the ground raised, as if surrounding Kurt and words written in beautiful cursive appeared.

_10 Years Later_

Kurt once again opened his eyes.

He didn't like when stories had long gaps of time, especially if he didn't read them prior visiting them. It meant that most of the story happened in character's mind and the transition made Kurt dizzy and confused about what was going on.

He found himself in a theater, on an opening night of some show he wasn't familiar with. He was seated in the front row, right next to a man maybe a year or two older than him, who he immadently recognized as Blaine.

Blaine looked up and Kurt felt like the whole world stopped, but it wasn't the end of story that did it – it was the look in the man's eyes.

It was a mix of wonder, awe and confusion.

"Wow" Blaine whispered, looking at Kurt like he was finally able to see sun after years of darkness. "Why is someone as beautiful as you visiting my brother's story?"

Kurt was always confused as to why the characters knew exactly who they were – well, characters. It seemed that they had to relive the story time after time, with their responses scripted and lines memorized. They were all like actors and Kurt found himself wondering as to why Unique wrote him this story in the first place.

"I-I…"

The lights flickered shut and Kurt was silenced by music and an older Cooper, who stepped onto the stage and recited his lines with a smile. Kurt couldn't concentrate on the story, his thoughts wondering to the main character's brother. He looked to his right and met Blaine's eyes, blushing under the intense stare.

It felt like eternity until intermission, when Kurt was finally able to talk to Blaine. It wasn't usual for the characters to interact with him. He knew that they saw him as a shadow of his body back in the real world, a ghost of sorts.

"What's your name?" Blaine immediately asked him, a polite smile on his face.

"Kurt" The young Prince gasped, shivering when Blaine's hand went through his, his body not solid enough to even shake the man's hand.

"I-I'm sorry" He said, looking down.

"That's… Not your fault" Kurt chuckled sadly, his eyes a bit misty. He wished he could live in a world like Blaine's – where he could go out on the street and meet new people without it being highly dangerous for his country's future. Though, after his father remarried and Kurt's stepmother moved into the castle with Finn, her eighteen year old son, Kurt found himself wishing more and more to just give Finn his place in the wait for the throne.

Blaine asked him many things and Kurt didn't remember the last time he talked so much with someone except his mother. Kurt, in return, asked Blaine his own questions, his glasz eyes never leaving Blaine's golden ones.

But, when the show ended, Blaine seemed too tense for his own good. He seemed to know that what was going to happen will probably scare Kurt even more then it would if he didn't know him.

Kurt felt the familiar pull towards Blaine, the one that always told him to follow the character. The Prince gasped when he saw two men pull Blaine towards the alleyway behind the theater building. He didn't have to watch to know what was about to happen. He ran back to the theater knowing that if he met Cooper he'll have the answers he sought – why.

He stopped in front of the open doors leading to Cooper's dressing-room, hearing a hushed conversation.

"I told you already, I'll give you back the money I borrowed for my acting lessons. After a few shows I'll be able to pay it all back to you, Hunter!"

"No need for that anymore, Anderson" The man, who Kurt was sure was behind the attack on Blaine seemed to laugh at Cooper's naivety. "My friends are already taking back some of your payment. I'm sure that after they're done with your brother, you won't have to worry about my money anymore."

Cooper froze, gripping his vanity's frame so hard his knuckles turned white.

"What did you do to Blaine?"

"Almost nothing, if I have to be honest" Hunter chuckled darkly. "Azimio and Karofsky are just getting started with him."

"You wouldn't" Cooper's voice didn't sound as lively as it did on stage and Kurt felt his heart break for the man.

"Oh really?"

"I'll give you anything, just – just let Blaine live."

"I actually have something prepared." Hunter smiled, taking out of his coat's pocket a folded piece of paper. "In exchange of your brother's life, you just have to give me one thing – yourself."

Kurt didn't want to listen anymore. He almost let go of the picture in his book, but the image of Blaine, frozen in time with the two attacker's beating him to a pulp, stopped him.

"Alright."

Kurt closed his eyes, leaning against the wall outside of the dressing room and sobbing.

Another transition made Kurt cry even more, the dizziness only causing more tears to slip from his closed eyes.

Kurt didn't hesitate to pull his hand of the picture now.

*/*

"Mercedes" The young Prince sighed, falling onto his bed. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

The tiny fairy sat on Kurt's bedside table.

"What made you think of love, boo?" She cocked her head to the side. "Just yesterday you were set on shutting off because of your own engagement."

"It's just… I met someone after you all left" Kurt sat up, pulling his knees towards his chest and burring his face in them.

"How? I thought you-" Mercedes gasped, her hand falling over her open lip. "Oh, my sweet Prince."

"I know" He stood up, pacing. "I'm not even supposed to interact with the characters but… he's, he's special."

"Who exactly?"

"The brother of Unique's story's main character."

"A cutie then" She shook her head, her long dark hair hitting her glowing, yellow wings. "You know, I-I can always ask Tina, Brittany and Unique and pull him-"

"Out of his own life?" Kurt gasped, stopping. "I-I can't do that to him, he's… He's been through so much already, oh no… Either way I'm already betrothed, I couldn't…"

"Maybe, maybe I can help you in other way… And maybe ask Unique to rewrite some things…"

Kurt looked at her, the look on her face telling him clearly what she thought about.  
"You have my attention."

*/*

Blaine sighed, circling around the empty theater the world around him frozen. He'll have to wait for the beautiful boy to come back.

He hated how the story ended. Every fiber of his body hated it. But even if he had to relive it time after time just so he could see and talk to Kurt once again, he'd do that gladly.

Blaine sat on an empty seat. He should get used to hours of waiting for the time to restore, but in the end, it would be worth another half an hour to speak to Kurt.

Suddenly the room lit up and Blaine heard some rip pages after pages of some book from the direction of theater's closed door. He turned around and froze.

Surrounded by the sounds of ripping, smearing ink and a steady noise of someone writing with a quill, there was a rip _in his story_, which glowed with bright, yellow light. Blaine shielded his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was back in his seat at the opening night of Cooper's show, the reap now situated where Kurt sat next to him.

And suddenly, as if he appeared from thin air, out of the direction of the rip fell out Kurt, landing on the floor in front of his old seat. He heard soft laugh, a one he didn't recognize coming out of the rip before it disappeared.

Kurt stood up and dusted himself off and Blaine was mesmerized. He wasn't the ghost of his own self back in his own world, he looked as if he belonged to Blaine's world.

The by raised his glasz eyes and met Blaine's golden ones, smiling shyly before reaching his hand out towards him. Their fingertips brushed, sending a shot of pleasure into Blaine's body, his heart beating faster.

"Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

So Unique came over and ripped the last pages of her story off, crossed out the story until the intermission and left it without an ending - basically it means that the story will go on and on, without stopping when it hits the "ending".

And yeah, it turned out to be much more angsty then I wanted in the first place. But I wouldn't be myself if I didn't write something angsty.


	4. Day 5, Friday, Anniversary

**A/N: **So once again, thank you for reviews, favorites and follows! HAPPY KLAINE ANNIVERSARY!

* * *

Kurt woke up on Friday like on any other day for the past couple of months. He could hear Rachel's snoring ("Kurt, I _don't _snore") through his 'wall' and the other side of his bed was just as cold as it was since October.

The only difference he could detect was the fact that the constant ache in his heart became bigger since yesterday. He looked at his bedside table and checked his phone.

_6:30 am. March 15__th __2013._

_Our anniversary._

No, Kurt couldn't let himself think like that. It wasn't 'their' anymore. There was no 'our's and 'their's anymore. They broke up.

He sighed and got out of his bed, opening the bottom drawer of his dresser.

There, beneath bunch of his clothes, was a picture frame facing downwards and a little box. Slowly, he lifted the frame and brought it to his face.

His junior prom picture. He thanked Rachel over and over again for taking it. Whenever he looked at it he could swear that he felt the way that Blaine was starring at him right then. Like Kurt was the only thing in his world.

He kissed the cool glass and delicately put it back in the drawer, before taking out the box and opening it.

There it was. Blaine's promise of forever. The one he broke himself not even a year later.

He carefully took out the ring before putting it on his finger. He wore it only once before, the day Blaine gave it to him, too scared to ruin it.

He lifted his hand to his cheek, surprised to feel that it was wet. He didn't even notice he was crying before.

He got up from the floor and started to plan his outfit for the day to match the little bow on his ring finger.

* * *

Blaine didn't sleep that night.

He couldn't bring himself to sleep, not when he ruined what could have been today.

If it wasn't for his mistake, he would be calling Kurt with a good morning message right now. Then they'd spend the day texting, sending each other cute little messages and happily typing the plans for their future wedding, like color schemes and locations. And then he'd surprise Kurt, showing up at his door around 6 pm with roses and a big, loving smile.

Cause that's how Blaine planned it almost a year ago. That's how he wanted to spend their second anniversary.

He hated it when something ruined his plans, especially if it was because of him.

He got up from his bed and started to pack his things. He'll admit, it was crazy, but he could always try.

When he was reaching for his phone, something caught his attention. The little stuffed animal sitting on his bed with it's sad eyes and frown.

Margaret Thatcher's dog.

He snatched the plushy from his bed and packed it in his suitcase, zipping it and turning towards his computer to find the nearest fly from Ohio to New York.

He had a plan.

* * *

**A/N: **So I'm kinda going to continue this one on Sunday (Reunion). Hope you like it ^^!


	5. Day 6, Saturday, Wedding

**A/N: **This is almost the end. Plus, again, I don't know what I'm doing, so this is super short.

*/*

Blaine Hummel-Anderson was the happiest man alive.

Just two hours ago, he was walking hand-in-hand down the aisle with his soon-to-be husband, still just an Anderson, surrounded by his friends and family, with the biggest smile on his face. Kurt's speech was perfect and full of promises of their future and forever and Blaine could feel tears streaming down his face.

Everything was perfect.

Now, with his arms around his husband and his head on his shoulder, he never felt more at home.


	6. Day 7, Sunday, Reunion

It was an exhausting day for Kurt. Between NYADA and he had less and less time for himself, but today he was thankful for the fact that he didn't have time to think. He didn't want to have a break down in public.

He opened the door to his apartment, sighing with relief that Rachel, her weird naked boyfriend and Santana were busy tonight. He got out of his coat and made his way towards their fridge to take out his comfort food.

There was nothing better than cheesecake.

He put on Moulin Rouge and sat down with the plate in his hands. Just as he was about to dig in, Someone knocked.

Kurt groaned, putting down his cheesecake and got up to open the door.

"Satan if you once again forgot the keys I'm going to-" He stopped in the middle of the sentence, frozen.

There he was. The love of his life. His ex-boyfriend. Standing at his doorstep with flowers and a box, on their anniversary, with a hopeful look on his face.

"Hi" Blaine's face lit up instantly, a small smile gracing his features.

"Hi" Kurt replied with a smile of his own.

"I brought cheesecake."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him chastely, mouth closed, just a feather light graze of his lips on Blaine's.


End file.
